The present invention relates to orthodontic band appliances, and particularly to an elastic orthodontic band particularly suitable for use with orthodontic brackets which are mounted on teeth for transmitting forces to the brackets when the elastic band is deformed. In particular, the present invention is directed to an elastic band which facilitates use in a patient's mouth, especially when the band must extend in a stretched condition between several brackets, and to facilitate tying a knot at the end thereof after the band has been properly stretched between the patient's teeth.
The orthodontic band commonly used for the above purpose consists merely of an elongated, smooth surface, elastic band. However, when used in the mouth, such elastic bands are slippery and difficult to handle. Moreover, when being "woven" among a plurality of orthodontic brackets with the elastic band in a stretched condition, it is difficult to maintain the band in a uniformly stretched condition during the complete mounting operation. For example, if tension is released from the conventional smooth surfaced orthodontic band during mounting thereof, the band will relax and it will be necessary for the operator to then go back and re-stretch the band to insure that proper forces are applied. Moreover, after the band has been mounted between brackets in its appropriate stretched condition, it is necessary for the operator to tie the ends thereof in a knot so as to retain the band in its stretched condition. However, great difficulty is encountered in tying such a knot due to the fact that the band is slippery in the environment of the mouth and is therefore difficult to handle. Generally a second person is required in the knot tying operation to prevent releasing of tension in the conventional elastic band during the tying operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic elastic band which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties which arise when using the prior art bands.